User blog:Sovq/Wiki Polls
The wiki polls have received moderately positive feedback and with more than 1000 votes/week, they are interesting to keep track of and can provide a general idea about what the game community thinks about a particular matter. The previous system only allowed privileged users to update the poll, which made the voters merely passive providers of data. This section was created to allow the community, you, to suggest questions for the poll. If you have an interesting idea for a poll question, please post it in the comment section below. The Wiki Rules still apply here, which means that comments are subject to deletion if they violate the rules and repeated acts of vandalism will result in a ban. Should this section attract too many vandals or the idea simply doesn't work out, the previous system will be restored. Polls - Post-Sovq Departure Hello, all. My name's Shadow-Mage. I've recently been appointed the newest full-time member of the DF Wiki Admin team. I just wanted to let you know that while Insert Your Name Here and the other Admins are unavailable, I'll be handling the polls from now on (since Sovq left us a few months ago). If you'd like to suggest a poll question, all I ask is that you use proper grammar and give clear-cut answer choices, and I'll be sure to give it sufficient consideration. Just keep in mind that the rules laid out above by Sovq will still apply. UPDATE: As of 3/12/13, I have added a new poll section: User-Made Polls. Every so often, I'll select one of the polls suggested recently in the comment section below to be featured with the main polls on the front page. This is so that your suggestions can actually be put to use, while still retaining a poll related to current events. A WORD OF ADVICE: If you want to improve the chances of your poll suggestion being used, I strongly suggest that you do the following: *Use correct grammar and spelling *Do not make questions that are a paragraph or more in length. 2-3 sentences is plenty (4 at a stretch) *Do not use run-on or meandering sentences. Keep the details within your poll question suggestions short, simple, and to the point. Poll suggestions that follow the above suggestions are more likely to be noticed and looked over by me. I tend to skim through or completely skip over suggestions that have poor grammar/spelling/sentence structure, or are basically a wall of text with a list of answers at the bottom. If you want me to consider your idea, follow those three tips, and you've got a good shot at having your suggestion picked. Poll - Post-ShadowMage-Sovq Departure Now with both ShadowMage and Sovq being AWOL, I'll be taking control of the poll. My name is KwoonTheNope, one of the newer Admins selected for thrustworthy and reliability. When suggesting a poll, the rules laid out by Sovq and ShadowMage is a MUST-FOLLOW. Although I'll drop some new rules here. *Do not suggest new weapons, armors and items. There is a Forum for that, not a Wiki. **'DO NOT' especially suggest a new Outpost. We have been through enough hell to stop a massive riot on Dead Frontier all because of a poll suggestion for a new outpost... That's all for now. Follow these rules and your poll may be taken into consideration. KwoonTheNope (talk) 14:21, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *record scratches* I'm not AWOL, you chucklef**ks! I was cut off from access to the interbuttz since January! >:U But seriously though, guys. Abide by the rules Kwoon added. Let the polls flow forth like a river. A river of awesomeness. Yeah. (KwoonTY? Hey man, I hate to tell you this in front of all the wiki contributers, but PLZ leave this note of mine up until I get back around August 20th, then feel free to nuke it to hell. Kthxbai!) 'Kay, I'm back, bitches. ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) Current poll What are your thoughts on the addition of the craftable X Weapons? I love it! I like it. Meh. I dislike it. I hate it! User-Made Polls Barney: To continue off the above poll, how do you like the rarity and difficulty of obtaining the X Weapons? They should be significantly harder to get. They should be slightly harder to get. They are perfectly fine. They should be slightly easier to get. They should be significantly easier to get. Archive of past polls Category:Blog posts